Sine Que Ni-non
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: In which Fuutarou gives Nino her birthday present while Nino makes a birthday cake.


**I own neither the series nor the characters**

**QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq6QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQ**

"Is this really necessary?"

"What are you talking about, Fuu-kun? There's no reason to stop here."

With a malicious smirk on her face, Nino pulled the ribbon in her hands in emphasis. She stopped when she felt resistance accompanied by Fuutarou's slight groan. The man's face turned slightly red at the noise he made or perhaps he was already embarrassed with his current situation.

Naked. In a ribbon.

the day had started out normally. Fuutarou had simply asked his fiancee what she wanted for her birthday. While it'd be more "romantic" to get her a surprise, he had found that he wasn't that good at it. It didn't help that he normally bought in bulk as he had four other women he needed to buy presents for on that day.

So, going on a limb, he asked her what she wanted. Her reply was simple: I want you. Of course, he had no idea what that meant. His exact words were: "I can't exactly wrap myself in a bow, can I?"

Nino's only reply was a vicious smile which led to the current situation.

The man wore no clothes, his body fully bare except for a long thread of red ribbon that went travelled across his skin. It circled around his arms, legs, chest, and torso; creating a pattern not unlike that around a Christmas gift that only emphasized the skin the ribbon wrapped around. In addition, his wrists and ankles were tied together with green ribbons and attached to the bed, making it impossible for him to even walk away.

The whole thing was possibly more embarrassing than being naked. Any person who saw him would definitely think of him as a pervert.

"Ribbons are staples to gifts." Nino explained as she held up a pair of scissors to cut the ribbon from the spool. "Today, you're my gift so it comes natural you're wrapped in a ribbon."

"I can' even recall the last time you gave me a wrapped gift. That watch for my birthday came in a box." Fuutarou tried to move his arms only to find the bindings to be surprisingly tough. "I mean, did you need to wrap me naked? I had to sit here wearing nothing in the cold for the last hour."

"But then I'll have to unwrap it if I wanted to take off your clothes." Nino pouted. "Then what would be the point?"

She gave a final strong tug at the ribbon that wrapped around Fuutarou's wrists. Finding it hold, the grin on her face grew two-fold.

"It looks like we're finally done. Well then…!"

Without even hesitating, she pushed the ribbon wrapped Fuutarou onto their bed. He fell on his back, already unable to get up due to his bindings and the light press of Nino's hand on his bare chest.

Nino took the moment to enjoy the view, of her fiancé in such a delicious state. Her tongue unconsciously peeked out and licked her upper lip, as if there was some leftover cream. However, the true dessert was right below her.

While normally it was Fuutarou who would take the lead, this time it would be her turn.

"…Isn't that enough?" Beneath her, Fuutarou averted his eyes for a moment, his cheeks dusted pink. It seemed he couldn't hide his embarrassment. Nino just found it too cute.

"Don't worry. I'm about to get started."

Without breaking eye contact, the quint reached below to the edge of her shirt. Normally, she'd take a little longer but this time she immediately lifted it off her body. Her skirt came next; taken off simply with unfastening it by the side. All she was left in was a lacy purple set of bra and panties. Both were half-cut, revealing most of the top half of her breasts and the area where her lower hair was supposed to be if she hadn't shaved it earlier.

"I see you like the view?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I just want this to end quickly." Contrary to his words, Nino could see Fuutarou's eyes were still stuck on her lovely body.

"Well, you're at least right about that." Nino slipped down and sat next to the bound Fuutarou's side. In front of her, Fuutarou's most male organ was already standing up, sticking out from the bundle of ribbons that wrapped around it. Besides a ribbon wrapped around its base, the appendage was naked showing off throbbing veins and a blushing head.

The way such a rude adult thing was peeking out of brightly colored ribbons could almost be considered art.

"You're ready to go aren't you, Fuu-kun?" Nino trailed a manicured nail on the under side of the penis. Even just that light touched caused Fuutarou to jerk in his bonds. And when her nail finally reached the top of the head, she lightly wrapped her hand around the whole thing.

She grinned when she heard him hiss. The hot organ throbbed in her hand but she didn't dare loosen the grip she had on it.

"To think you're usually so aggressive in bed."

"Hah…"

"So mean, so greedy, so rough.…You always enjoy playing with me."

With light squeezes, Nino barraged Fuutarou with complaints. The truth was she honestly liked it when he took in charge but for the sake of the play, she exaggerated just a little. Once or twice, he even complained he did most of the work.

"So, for today, you're the one I'll be playing with."

Nino reached over to the rest of the red ribbon and started wounding it around the organ in her hand.

"We have to decorate this properly as well, fufufu…"

She made sure to wrap it around him just tight enough to be uncomfortable. Every twist and cross section caused his hips to buck but her deft hold prevented too much swaying. There was no way he was getting out of this one.

"Oh my Fuu-kun. It seems you're getting even bigger." Nino pointed out how his other limb was squeezing itself against its wrappings. When, earlier, the ribbons had been just tight enough to stay on, now they were being stretched out.

"You just…have it on too tight."

Nino ignored Fuutarou's strangled denials. Instead, she grabbed the ribbon directly under the glans head and pulled it up. She was rewarded with a sharp gasp from Fuutarou and proof the ribbon she tied wouldn't easily come off.

Thin fingers wrapped around him once more, making sure to rub the ribbon against his sensitive skin. They then started moving up and down with light pumps, making sure to drag along the ribbons below with the motion.

"How's this Fuu-kun? Does it feel good?"

He didn't reply. He didn't need to as his blushing panting face said enough. Just watching the normally serious face hold such a sloppy expression while bound aroused Nino like no other. She knew if she checked she would already be soaking down there. Her body ached with need but she willed it down.

She wasn't done yet.

"Time to make things more interesting."

Nino stopped her ministrations and, without another word, left the bedroom. She made her way to their apartments kitchen and took out what she wanted from the refrigerator. With those in hand, she returned to the bedroom with a quizzical and panting Fuutarou.

"I'm back, Fuu-kun."

Fuutarou looked up to see Nino holding two unfamiliar containers. "W-what's that?"

"You don't recognize it?" Nino placed the two containers on the bed. One was a round Tupperware while the other was a small can. "They're strawberries and cream."

"Bringing food into the bedroom…" Fuutarou narrowed his eyes. "You're not actually Itsuki are you?"

"Don't mock me, Fuu-kun. You should know my specialty is desserts." Nino opened the two containers, the sweet smell of the strawberries and the gentle aroma of cream entering the room. "For now, I'm going to make a birthday cake."

The ingredients for the cake: strawberries, fresh cream, and sponge in the form of her fiancée.

It would be a unique cake, an original one only for her.

It only took a moment for Fuutarou to realize what she meant

"Wait a second, Nino…!"

"Don' struggle too much or the cream will fall on the sheets." Not that she didn't expect said sheets to be clean by the time the night was over.

"You shouldn't play with food like this!"

"That's why I'll make sure not to waste a single drop.

Hovering over Fuutarou, Nino opened the lid of holding the cream. With a tilt of her hand, she poured it down to his left teat.

"H-hey!"

An uncharacteristically cute voice leaked out at contact. The cream did just come out of the fridge, no doubt cold to human touch. The difference between his already hot body and the cold cream must have made him more sensitive than usual.

"Hey, don't move."

"Even if you say that…"

Nino pushed a hand against his chest, holding him down so he couldn't twist his body and upset the liquid. With the grace of a master artisan, it didn't take long for her to cover his other teat till all the way down to his lower torso with fresh cream. She also didn't forget to add two strawberries over his nipples, barely held up by the melting cream. His body temperature was just that hot.

Soon, it was done. The very sight made her want to take a picture of it.

"My special Fuu-kun cake is completed."

Even though his face was just as red as the strawberries, Fuutarou thankfully stopped his struggling. It would be a shame if all the cream and strawberries fell off, after all.

"To think Fuu-kun's not just my birthday present but also my birthday cake." Nino held two hands to her cheeks in delight. "You're the best fiancé ever!"

"I'd rather you tell me that from other circumstances."

"That's right! I'll have to eat you right away."

Ignoring Fuutarou's voiced protests, Nino clapped her hands together in jest.

"Thanks for the food!"

The first thing she went for was the strawberry and cream on his left chest. She should really thank Miku for telling Fuutarou to go to the gym. If it wasn't for her sister, Nino would never be able to enjoy this toned chest of his.

She leaned down close to his chest, making sure not to get the cream on her body. Her teeth bit down on the plump strawberry, parting her lips to let the juice flow down to the fresh cream. Once she swallowed the fruit, it was her tongue's turn. The soft organ lapped up the now pink cream, making sure not to miss a single spot that was covered by the sweet liquid. The cream was already warm thanks to Fuutarou's body heat, carrying with it the mild sourness of strawberries and a salty taste of sweat.

Nino found it absolutely delicious.

It didn't take her tongue long to find something much harder than a strawberry. She flicked it with her tongue a few times before swirling her tongue around the hard protrusion.

"Chu…mph…this strawberry is pretty hard….Nm…."

"That's…ha!...no strawberry…"

Every time she licked it or pressed it with her tongue, Nino was satisfied to hear a sweet breath escape Fuutarou's mouth. She wrapped her lips around the protrusion making sure to suck and lick any remains of the sweet cream.

Normally, it'd be her who was on this end so it wasn't too bad to be on this side for once.

When she finally released her lips and moved back, his chest and nipples were completely clean, if only fully coated with her saliva.

"It was good, Fuu-kun but…it's still not enough."

"W-wait…let me rest a bit…!"

"No way~"

Before he could say another word, Nino was already on the other side. Once again, the exciting sweet taste spread throughout her mouth and, once again, her tongue caressed his nipple as lovingly as before.

And when she was done with that, she explored lower. Her tongue crawled down to a fit tummy, no hard abs but one without too much fat. Her fiancé was rather well exercised with all the visits to the gym and Nino enjoyed lapping up the cream that fit into the small crevices and contours of his fit and tight torso.

It was all for her to enjoy.

Thanks, Miku!

And through it all, Fuutarou couldn't do a thing. He did struggle, especially when she reached the cream that trailed down to his sides. He was surprisingly ticklish but he could do nothing due to the bonds around his hands and feet.

By the time the last of the cream was gone, her once tutor was breathing quite heavily, as if he had gone through a rigorous workout. Unfortunately, this was just the warm-up.

"Just one last part, Fuu-kun." Nino held the fresh cream's container right above Fuutarou's now raging erection. She poured the cream down on it without mercy. While the heat of the organ quickly warmed the already lukewarm cream, it was still cold enough to draw a hiss from the tied up Fuutarou.

Nino poured all of the cream down on the appendage, not caring about how the excess flowed down past the shaft and onto the sheets below. It was quite a sight with both the cream and the ribbon tying it up.

She licked her lips.

"Thanks for the gift, Fuu-kun."

With one hand holding the base and the other holding the shaft, Nino positioned her mouth over the throbbing limb. She brought her cream covered lips to first kiss down on it bringing out a gasp from the man in her hands. After an initial small suckle, she finally separated her lips, extended her jaw and directed it inside. Inch after inch filled her mouth with a sweet cream tinged with something sour and tangy that was all melted together by the heat that pulsed between her cheeks.

It was much different than usual. Much sweeter yet also thicker. The taste on her tongue was so intoxicatingly good, it was almost scary. One hand twitched towards her panties, already feeling the need to touch herself, but she knew she needed both hands for this, one to hold it steady and the other to keep her balance if she was going to do this slowly.

From above, she could hear Fuutarou's harsh grunts that escaped gritted teeth. She was sure there was an expression of pure concentration on his face from trying not to go. However, Nino was being as difficult as when they had first met. Her mouth was a hot mess that was thirsty to suck out all the cream on him. Her tongue explored every inch it could reach, trying to find and lick any sweet spot.

After what felt like an eternity, Nino finally stopped her ministrations, her lips leaving his erection with a pop.

"How is it? Does it feel good, Fuu-kun?"

"Yeah…it feels good…" panted Fuutarou. He could barely see through his half-lidded eyes. "The cream feels like lotion…"

"Then, how about this…"

Inspired by his words and to sate the heat in her body, Nino reached back and unhooked her bra. Two large mounds that were covered with runoff drool and cream were exposed to the air. Her pink nipples were already hard, itching to be tweaked. Grabbing ahold of both at their sides, Nino pinched Fuutarou between her breasts.

The heat made her gasp as she tried to keep hold of the slippery erection as she started moving her chest up and down. Nino felt every pulse of the hot organ that peeked out even after being swallowed by her hefty breasts. As she pushed her breasts closer and rubbed harder, her fingers also lightly grazed her nipples, sending pleasurable sparks flowing through her mind.

Through her ministrations, Nino also noticed some cream that had reached the head once more. Without slowing down for a second, she lowered her mouth and reached down to lick the glans below. Her pink tongue flicked across in time with her breasts. When she'd stroke up, she'd also lick up. When she rubbed down, she brushed low.

The best part was hearing just how well it was going over with Fuutarou. What were once repressed groans and restrained hisses were now loud moans and sharp gasps. His hips bucked against the restraint while his whole body didn't know if it wanted to get closer or father away.

"Nino…I…I'm going to…"

Understanding, Fuutarou's cry, Nino increased the pumping of her breasts as well as craned down to wrap her lips around the peeking head of shaft. She could feel it pulsing hard and that the ribbon tied around it wouldn't hold him back for much too long. Nino prepared herself as she started to knock her tongue on the entrance of his penis sliding across the slit knowing that's where he would be most sensitive.

Fuutarou's only warning was a loud strangled gasp as his butt left the bed and thrusted itself into Nino's mouth. His toes curled and the restraints that held him strained as his whole body tensed up for what could have been the largest climax he'd have in his life.

The penis tense and became the hardest it had been before wave after wave of semen was released into Nino's mouth. She immediately held the shaft with both hands to prevent it'=s shaking due to Fuutarou's convulsing hips, slowly pumping it up and down to wring out as much as possible.

Hot bitter fluid shot across her mouth and smashed into the back of her throat but Nino held firm, swallowing the tide and not allowing a single drop to spill out. The bitter tangy taste overwhelmed her tongue but there was an after taste of sweet cream that had Nino chugging all of the fluid down with a want of a dehydrated person in a desert.

Even after the waves of pleasure brought by his climax, Fuutarou's penis still continued to spurt out as it shrunk back down. When it was finally all done, Nino wasn't even sure if her fiancée was still conscious. His eyes were open but they lacked any focus.

Slowly extracting herself from his now sensitive manhood, Nino allowed herself to taste her mouth. Her tongue swirled around, finding overwhelming male taste in every corner. Two dainty fingers wiped against her moist lips.

"My, Fuu-kun. That was quite delicious."

Fuutarou didn't reply, too lost in the afterglow and the absolute emptying of his testicles. Normally, she'd allow him some rest, however, it'd be an understatement to say that she was moist. She knew she wouldn't be using these pair of panties any time soon so she quickly took them off.

Besides, today he was her present.

"Fuu-kun, it's your turn to help me out. Of course, the ribbon stays on."

Without waiting for his response, any response really, she positioned herself above Fuutarou's face, kneeling over him so he had a full view of her dripping heat. Her pink core was dangerously hot, even his breaths alone felt like light caresses against the sensitive skin.

"You know what to do, don't you, Fuu-kun?" she panted, desire clear on her face. And, as usual, her prince obliged.

Fuutarou leaned his head up just as Nino lowered herself. She gasped when she felt his tongue reach her. The first lick as it trailed across her throbbing core already had her stifling a shriek as a light orgasm pulsed through her body. Her first one and no doubt the last. If she wasn't holding on to the railing of the bed in front of her, she may have fallen over.

"Ahn…Yessh, that's right…All the way to the back, Fuuuu-nnnnngghh!"

Even though his limbs were still bound, Fuutarou's tongue wasn't and he made sure Nino knew that. His tongue slipped across her crevice, licking the salty vagina walls that was leaking out love juices threatening to drown him. If he almost drowned her in his cream, then Nino's was doing the same with her syrup. It wasn't as sweet as the one he was used to but definitely as delicious.

He stretched his neck to push his face forward, bumping the erect bean he knew was there with his nose. The moment he did he felt Nino shriek, her hold on the railing and herself loosen as she pushed herself even further into Fuutarou's face which only gave him more access.

"Ahhnn….Fuu…F-Fuuu…kun….Shhoooo…good…"

By now, she had let go of the bed and was grasping onto his hair. It hurt like hell but Fuutarou was too occupied with the sight in front of him, the throbbing leaking mass of flesh that he needed to pleasure. After a few more licks and nibbles that rewarded him long sighs and loud shrieks, he had finally found his target. Giving it first a long slow lick to ascertain its position, he reached forward and lightly bit down on her throbbing clitoris.

Nino screamed.

Or it was possible she did. Fuutarou would never know as her knees would clench together around the sides of his head and she'd fall back, barely catching herself with her arms lest she fall on him. A rude amount of love juice would squirt onto his mouth and face as her hips convulsed and shook from the pleasure., shoving as much as she can of herself into Fuutarou's mouth.

Right when he thought he'd faint from lack of air, Nino finally let go and moved herself away from his face to straddling his torso. Her face was flushed, her breathing labored, but a victorious smirk laid on her face.

"That…that was good Fuu-kun." Nino panted. Her pale skin shone with a sheen of sweat. "It's…it's time for the real thing."

"You…still want to go?"

"Of course." She reached back and her grin widened when she felt his erection was back. The ribbon was long gone but that was for her benefit anyways. "Looks like you're ready too."

"There's no need to be shy. I'll love you a lot today."

With a lustrous smile and shaky knees, Nino raised her hips and positioned herself above Fuutarou. With him tied up it was all up to her. While, earlier, she may have teased him, perhaps, only enter the tip for a few times and slowly go down on him

However, that was then and this was now. And now was time for some fucking.

So the moment after she reached down, grabbed hold of the erection, and felt the tip touch her entrance, Nino let gravity do the rest as she swallowed all of him at once.

"Kyaa-!"

It was much smoother Nino than had thought thanks to how wet both of them were. When the tip struck the very end of her being the next second, she did not expect the sudden burst of pleasure so soon. She couldn't even scream as the sudden orgasm wrecked its way through her body,a rcing her back and leaving her mouth open with a soundless scream. She may have fainted then and there if it wasn't for a voice.

"N-Nino…Are you okay?"

"N-never better, Fuu-kun."

Gritting her way through the pleasure, Nino forced herself upright. There was no way she was going to end it right here. With forced quick breaths, she readjusted herself and planted two hands by Fuutarou' sides.

While she was glad that he showed concern, the only words she wanted out of his mouth were the undecipherable kinds.

"All aboard the Nino express."

Slowly, she raised her waist then lowered it back down. For a moment, that agonizing pace was all she could do as she felt every inch of his cock rub and prod her sensitive walls. However, she knew both of them couldn't take it much longer so, biting down on her upper lip, Nino forced herself to pick up the pace.

She rose up and down, back and forth, keeping her rhythm but slowly increasing it. At this point she couldn't even feel the rubbing any more or when he'd poke her at a sensitive spot. With how fast she was going, all she could feel was a continuous friction, an unending heat that continued to build and build and build.

Due to his bindings, Fuutarou could only watch the sight of the beautiful woman over him. Her face loose in an ecstatic expression. Sweat fell off her body, sometimes landing in his mouth which he greedily accepted. Her hefty breasts bounced along with her, and, as if noticing Fuutarou's stare, Nino held them up with her hands. Somehow keeping her balance, she massaged the two masses of flesh also making sure to tweak her erect nipples along the way.

"Do you want to touch, Fuu-kun? I won't let you."

"You look so tired, Fuu-kun...but I'm not done yet."

"Do you want to cum, Fuu-kun…not yet…not…ah…yet."

Nino watched Fuutarou's expression distort at her words. He glared up defiantly at her though she wasn't sure if that was because of her words or him trying not to orgasm already.

It was neither.

"Hyyyiii!"

Suddenly, Nino felt an unexpected impact on a spot in he that was more sensitive than others. It was stronger than she had expected which made her release a loud shrill voice unintentionally. She didn't realize it but this was the sign of Fuutarou's counterattack. Even though his arms and legs were bound, such trivial obstacles didn't stop the man.

"Nn! Nn! Nnnnnnnn-!"

As she had been controlling movement the whole time, Nino had been able to control the amount of pleasure she took, just enough that she wouldn't easily go over. But now, the blows to her inside were much harder and faster than she could handle. The spots that they hit curled her toes and arced her back as lightning struck her body every time.

She hadn't expected Fuutarou to have this much control over his waist. It was all thanks to Miku's frequent insistence to concentrate on his pelvic muscles and core that he was able to fight back against Nino!

At some point, it was now Nino who had become the passenger, barely holding onto Fuutarou's chest as he penetrated her over and over again. The pleasure that she had been carefully building up was now rising at an explosive pace.

It was with one last thrust when his erection was at its hardest, right into Nino's g-spot that she finally came. Her walls shuddered as they squeezed down on Fuutarou, triggering his own orgasm. Before either could scream, Nino fell down on him, capturing his mouth within her own.

They kissed as Fuutarou exploded into her; They continued kissing as they rode their orgasms together; And they didn't stop even after the waves of pleasure brought by their climaxes had passed.

When she finally pulled away, Fuutarou noticed that Nino was oddly pouting.

"I wanted to make you squirm yet you took control in the end."

"Well, don't blame me. I'm just good at this."

"You're horrible, truly the worst" Nino pecked his nose, a tired but warm smile on her face. "I love you."

She leaned down once more to capture his lips and Fuutarou let her, craning his head up right until she separated again.

"So, when are you going to take these off?" Fuutarou emphasized his words with a pull of his arms. Surprsingly, the ribbons still held firm. They were Yotsuba's, after all.

"Well, the night is still young. There's still plenty of time for me to have my revenge." With a haughty grin on her face, Nino sat up once more. She stretched for a moment

"Play with me for a little bit longer, Fuu-kun~"

**QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq6QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQ**

**AN: To celebrate both the Season 2 announcement and the quints B-day, I decided to do a Nino fic. Shock! I know. Ribbons pointed to Yotsuba while the food was to Itsuki and yet here's Nino!**

**In truth, it was meant to be one part each quint (Yotsuba tied him up, Nino did some teasing, Itsuki had the food part duh) but Miku turned out boring to write. She just seemed like a dead lay. Don't (a) me. So, I decided to just make it pure Nino. Then I heard S2 announcement and, yeah, Two, okay. Fine. Perfect.**

**If you want more like this, I may release alt versions of this with the other sisters. It'll be mostly the same except a few changes and an added scene or two.**

**I have to wonder though if I wrote it too much from a girl's perspective? I dunnow if guys are into that which worried me but whatever. I'm sure most would have preferred it if it was the other way around. Tbh, I'm not a femdom kind of person so this wasn't my cup of tea either. Actually, I hate writing lewd so I'm no sure why I did this at all.**


End file.
